The Farmer and the Nun
by azelmajondrette
Summary: When Alisa, a young nun moves to Sunny Islands, Mark fall head over heels in love with her. However, Alisa is committed to serving the Harvest Goddess and their love is doomed from the start. Mark tries to start a friendship with her but his feelings keep getting in the way and he doesn't know if he can ever be with the girl he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mark shouldered his rucksack and took a deep breath. He stared at the dilapidated house in front of him and shook his head. He must be crazy! When he set out on that boat he expected adventure, excitement! A new life. What he didn't expect was to be stranded on an island that hadn't seen human life in ages. It was just him and some other small family struggling to make a life for themselves. Well… it was certainly an adventure if nothing else. It just wasn't the kind he was expecting.

What was he supposed to do anyways? Farming was something that Mark didn't know much of. His grandparents had a farm ages ago, but they retired before he was very old. And their farm was already established when Mark knew it. They had animals and their field was clean and organized. The crops were already planted in neat rows.

"A bit of a garbage heap, isn't it?" A voice asked. Mark swung around and his jaw dropped. In front of him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her skin was creamy and smooth, her features soft and perfect. Her hair was long and green, braided down her back. Her clothes were the kind that Mark had only ever seen in picture books. It was only the mischievous expression on her face that made her seem of this world.

"Who…." Mark began. The girl cut him off with a high pitched laugh.

"Are you surprised? I bet you've never seen anyone quite like me- but that's to be expected. I am the Harvest Goddess, and I've been waiting quite a while for someone to take over this old farm. Why this island hasn't been populated in years! The only company I've had in this time was the Witch Princess- and trust me, that's company I could do without." Mark stared at the Goddess with wide eyes as she chattered on. She seemed to have forgotten that anyone was listening to her. Finally, she seemed to remember why she was there, and broke off. Mark's head was swimming with tales of the goddess's greatness, and insults directed towards some witch. Mark didn't know if the woman the goddess referred to was really a witch, or if that was some sort of derogatory term for the woman.

"Anyways," she said with flourish. "_You _have the honor of being the new farmer here! I can only hope that you can clean up this mess of an island and help to repopulate it. I hope I can count on you!" Still struck dumb, Mark nodded his head. The goddess smiled in satisfaction.

"Well then, do you have any questions?" She chirped.

"N-no." Mark answered, finally finding his voice. The goddess beamed.

"Wonderful! It would be awful tedious having to explain everything to you. I'll leave Taro to pick up the loose ends- anyways, clean things up quickly. Once you find a way to reach the forest you can visit my pond and give me offerings!" Mark nodded, dazed.

"Right." He agreed.

"Oh- but I absolutely _hate _fish- I detest them really, along with any kind of garbage. But I _love_ strawberries! So make sure to grow lots- ok?"

"Yes, alright." He answered. The Harvest Goddess gave a quick, business like nod and then giggled.

"Toodles Mark!" She chirped, and disappeared. Mark blink at the space where the girl was a moment ago. He sucked in his breath and furiously shook his head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself.

Surprisingly, life on the island wasn't terrible. Life was hard, true, but there was something rewarding about it all. For the first time Mark felt that he was accomplishing something. After the first grueling spring in which everything was just getting cleaned up, things began to look up for him. He cleaned his field, built a chicken coop. By autumn there was an animal barn, and Mark was actually starting to bring in a profit. He wasn't always hungry anymore and it was sort of fun to take care of his crops.

Also, as time went on more people moved onto the island. Some of them he even began to become close to. Denny, a fisher was really nice. And there was Lanna, a cute pop star.

As time went on and the population grew they really became a community. And Mark was a valued member of it. When they started holding festivals and contests Mark's presence was always highly anticipated. Mark's unordinary beginning soon fell into place- into a daily routine that felt as if he had been living it his whole life. At times the monotonous lifestyle grew tiresome, but Mark enjoyed his life. Taro often mentioned how he could see Mark go really far in life. He talked about how after a few years it might be nice for Mark to settle down, get married. There would be him, his wife, maybe some children, and the farm. He painted a picture of children playing with the chickens while Mark watered the carrots. It sounded nice, he couldn't deny it. It seemed that almost every girl on the island took an interest in him anyways. Mark vowed to take his time, live life slowly. And so, his first year on the island passed. It was an accomplishment to be sure, living on that little island. Mark hoped that the island would continue to grow over time. There would be more people to meet, to care for. Mark just didn't know to what extent.

On the fifth of spring, year two, some new guests arrived, ones that would affect Mark's island life more than he ever would have thought. He woke up in the morning to a loud knocking. Yawning, Mark made his way to the door. Early morning visits weren't uncommon in the past year. No one seemed to think it rude to wake you up at six thirty to chat about a festival or make his acquaintance. Mark seemed to be a sought after commodity, more important even than Taro. Maybe that was because of all that he had contributed to the island. It might as well have been called Mark Island.

Mark opened the door to see a friendly man smiling at him.

"May I come in and introduce us?" The man asked.

"Of course!" Mark answered. _Us?_ The visitor, a man dressed in robes made his way into the room and wasted no time in introductions. However, Mark didn't hear a word he said. All his senses were concentrated on _her._ The girl who timidly followed the man into the house.

A year ago Mark considered the most beautiful woman he had ever met to have been the Harvest Goddess. Compared to this girl, however, the Harvest Goddess may as well have been an old maid.

The girl in front of him was young, maybe eighteen or nineteen. She had thick brown hair that fell in curtains around her shoulders. Her eyes were large, innocent, and a deep blue. The girl's demeanor seemed to glow with kindness. In response to Mark's astonished stare she gave a small smile. Mark felt his whole face go scarlet, and he bit his lip. The girl drew her gaze away from Mark and turned it to the man she came with. For the first time since seeing her Mark heard a word the man said.

_Alisa_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Alisa._ Hearing her name suddenly made everything seem real. This girl wasn't an apparition, she wasn't a dream. She was a real person, come to live on the island.

"So there you go! I am Nathan, and this is Alisa. We've heard a lot of good things about you Mark." So the man's name was Nathan…. That seemed insignificant at the moment however. Mark shook his head, trying to shake himself back into reality.

"Right. It was wonderful meeting you- both of you." Mark said. Alisa smiled shyly, causing Mark to suck in his breath. Why was she so cute? Nathan gave a curt nod.

"Wonderful! Well, I know you are a busy man, but if you have time we would love it if you visited us. We'll be living in the church of course, by the goddess pond."

"The church?" Mark asked.

"Well, of course. What with me being a priest and Alisa a nun- well the church is naturally where we would stay." Mark blinked rapidly. Wait, what? Priest? Nun? Mark really _hadn't _been listening to what Nathan was saying. Nathan took Mark's silence as an invitation to wrap things up.

"Well then, can I count on a visit?" He asked.

"Of course!" Mark answered. Alisa smiled at him.

"We would love it if you took the time to give some offerings to the goddess. It makes me so happy whenever someone honors her. It's the least we can do for everything she gives us." Mark felt his face go red again. Offerings to the goddess? Well, it wouldn't hurt him to give her something. He'd been to the pond a few times anyways. It was a relaxing place, or at least a nice fishing spot.

"Yes, I'll give her plenty." Mark promised. Alisa's smile grew.

"Why that's wonderful! So we'll see you soon?" Mark nodded a bit too eagerly.

"Yes, very soon. As soon as I can. I love visiting the pond, and well if the new church is by it then…." He broke off. Great, now he was babbling. How much of an idiot could he be? "I'll visit." He finished in a small voice. Alisa's gaze was friendly however, and Mark straightened up. Nathan cleared his throat.

"Well then, Alisa and I will be going. It was nice meeting you Mark."

"Goodbye." Alisa said softly.

"Goodbye." Mark said, and the two left. As soon as the door closed behind them the spell was broken. What kind of an idiot was he? No one got all idiotic over a girl after just meeting them- plus, she was a _nun! _No way was a nun going to see him in any romantic way. She was probably offended! And Nathan must be lecturing her this very moment against the evils of men- it would be awful for Mark to expect anything to come from her, even just a platonic friendship.

However- it wasn't like he did anything wrong. It wasn't like he tried anything. He just got flustered was all. And who could blame him? The girl was so pretty and innocent looking. There was no harm in anything. Anyways, nuns weren't banned from making _friends_. Alisa and Nathan seemed like nice company. In fact, it would only be right to visit them.

And he did so the next week. It was raining, so he wouldn't have to take time to water the crops. Mark fed the animals, and after that he found himself with the rest of the day ahead of him, time to do whatever he pleased with. Mark ran into his house only to grab his umbrella, and left the farm.

He had assumed that not many people would be outdoors due to the weather, but he turned out to be wrong.

"Mark!" A voice called.

"Lanna?" He asked. Lana grinned widely at Mark. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. She was standing there, grinning up at him _soaking wet._

"You _do_ know that it's raining, right?" He asked. Lana laughed. Water ran down her face as she did.

"Of course I do!"

"Then why are you out without an umbrella?"

"Oh…." Lanna lifted up her arm and Mark saw that she had a fishing rod in it. In her other hand was a tackle box.

"I couldn't very well carry everything! Anyways, I don't mind getting a little wet." She announced in a sing song voice. Mark couldn't laugh. A little wet was an understatement.

"And if you get sick…? He asked. Lanna made a face and shrugged.

"I don't suppose I will. I don't usually get sick. Anyways, I just _had_ to get out. There always seem to be more fish in the rain. I'm willing to bet that Denny will be out as well, and I can't let him catch more than me!" Mark grinned at Lanna. Even soaking wet the girl was cute. Of course, she was a pop star before she moved to Sunny Islands. It probably would have been illegal for her _not_ to be cute.

"So where are you going?" Lanna asked.

"To the new church. I haven't been there yet." Lanna's face lit up.

"Oh! I visited it the other day. It really is lovely! The windows and everything- have you met Nathan and Alisa yet?" Mark nodded. His heart skipped a beat when she said the nun's name. Lanna beamed. "Oh, aren't they the nicest? Alisa's a real sweetheart. Why it's a shame she's so dedicated to that stingy Harvest Goddess." Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have something against the Harvest Goddess?" He asked. Lanna sighed.

"Not really. It's just that she isn't very thankful. I gave her one of the fish I caught and she downright yelled at me. It was terrible! And it was a big fish as well. I could have gotten money for it." Against his better judgment, Mark burst out laughing. Lanna pouted.

"How is that funny?" She asked. Mark shook his head and tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry, it really isn't. It's just- didn't you know that the Harvest Goddess hates fish?"

"She does?" Lanna asked in shock. "Why, I had no idea! That's the craziest thing, I can't imagine disliking fish." Mark grinned.

"Well, the Harvest Goddess does. Anyways, sorry to cut things short, but I'd better go. And you have fishing to do it seems." Lanna's eyes lit up.

"Why you're right, I completely forgot!" She said. Lanna shouldered her rod and gave Mark a giant smile."Well then, I'll see you later."

"See you." Mark turned around and continued his walk. He had gone a few yards when he heard Lanna call his name again. She was flashing him her most pop star smile.

"Maybe if I catch something good I can make a meal out of it. Would you eat it with me?" Mark nodded.

"Sure, I can do that!" He promised, and jogged off. The rain grew even heavier, and he could he the drops beat against his umbrella. His shoes and the bottom of his pants were soaked through and caked with mud. It was a relief when Mark finally made it inside the church. He took a deep breath as he closed his umbrella. It was warm inside the building. There were lines of pews that faced the front where there was a giant organ. The windows were stained glass, showing pictures of the goddess in some of her different forms. In one of them her hair was even longer than it was now, and blue. She had large wings and a more mature expression. In one her hair was purple, and there were wings both on her back and on her head. This one looked to be the youngest looking of them all. The prettiest, in Mark's opinion was the one in which her hair seemed to be a mixture of both pink and purple. Around her forehead was a jeweled crown and her sleeves flowed out, long and lovely. Her outfit shimmered with many different colors that seemed hardly there. Her dress seemed to be a fabric prism. Of course, there was also the goddess that Mark knew. The mischievous self absorbed version with her green hair now panes of glass.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Mark turned around. Alisa was there, staring at the windows with deep appreciation. "The goddess is a mystical creature. Through the many years she has appeared in so many forms, watching farms and making sure that they prosper. Why, there is a story of a farmer years ago who started working a farm. He had only three years to make the farm a success, and the goddess silently guided him. One time, the farmer threw an ax into the pond and the goddess asked if it was_ his_ ax. In all honesty, the farmer admitted that it wasn't. Impressed that he told the truth, the goddess presented him with a golden ax. The story illustrates all the good that she has done for us. It truly is wonderful" While Alisa spoke, she gazed at the one window that did not have a picture of an actual goddess. Rather, it shone in many shades of blue, and at the very bottom there was a picture of an ax.

Mark couldn't help but watch breathless as Alisa spoke. He hung on to every word she said like it was one of his newly hatched chicks. The passion in her voice, her love for the goddess made Mark yearn for the same passion, if not for the goddess for _something._ When he first met Alisa he had guess her to be a shy girl, rarely speaking, but now inside her eyes was a certain flame, and Mark wanted to do nothing but bask in it. A few moments after Alisa finished her story, she looked at Mark.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" She asked. All that Mark could do was nod.

"Of course," Alisa said, gesturing to the windows. "You should really come when it's sunny. The sun shines through the glass and reflects the pictures onto the floor. There are hundreds of colors that fall onto the stones setting the whole place alight. It's beautiful!" She cried, spinning around. Her skirt flared out around her feet as she spun. Mark smiled. It was funny to watch her get all worked up. What was there so special about the goddess anyways? The one that Mark knew was chatty and self absorbed. But that didn't mean he couldn't admire Alisa. It was like her whole life was wrapped up in this silly creature.

"Whatever did you do before the goddess?" Mark laughed, half to himself. Alisa's arms fell to her sides. The expression of happiness fell away, and she suddenly looked like the small, vulnerable girl that she was when Mark first saw her. Yet the first version of her wasn't as sad as this one.

"That's- I mean… nothing very good. I- well, I guess you could say that the goddess saved me from my previous life." A feeling tugged at Mark. He had just met this girl, but now he found himself wanting to run over and take her into his arms. It was like there were a million emotions packed away inside that girl, and Mark wanted to uncover each and every one, one at a time. But he wasn't going to do something so rash. Instead, he stared at Alisa, shifting from one foot to another. He had finally opened his mouth to speak when the door to the church flew open.

"Alisa!" Nathan's voice boomed. "And the young farmer I see. Wonderful to see you!" Nathan closed his umbrella and shook himself off. "When it rains it pours- and that must be a blessing to you Mark. The harvest goddess must be doing a wonderful job keeping an eye on your crops." Mark nodded.

"Yeah, wonderful. Actually- well speaking of my crops, I have to check on them now. It was wonderful visiting. This really is a beautiful place." Nathan smiled and patted Mark on the back.

"It sure is. And you're welcome to visit any time!"

"Come back when it's sunny." Alisa told him. "Like I told you, it's really beautiful."

"Right, I will. Well… goodbye." Mark said, and left the building. As soon as he was out, and his umbrella open, Mark set out on a run. This couldn't be happening. The emotions inside of him- they were impossible. She was a nun! Mark cast a glance at the goddess pond as he ran. The rain was beating against in making hundreds of ripples. Maybe if he made friends with the goddess…. Mark shook his head. All he needed to do now was get back to the farm. And after that he would decide what to do.

A voice in his head told him that he _did _need to see the pictures in the sun after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mark opened his fridge. Inside of it was a stack of various jellies he had made and saved throughout the year. Off to the right was the strawberry jam. Mark took out three of the jars hoping that those would be enough. Carefully, he placed them into his rucksack, and shouldered the bag. As an afterthought, Mark reopened the fridge and took out a jar of apple jam, and some bread. He was likely to get hungry if he was out to long. Now sufficiently packed, Mark made his way out of the house.

He made his way through town as he usually did, greeting people politely as he went. Finally, he made his way into the forest. He picked his way down the trail all the way to the goddess pond. It was a cool day, and the shade of the trees made it even cooler. The only sun in the pond area was the light that found its way through the trees, and the rays glinted off the pond causing it to sparkle. Mark sat down right onto the grass and opened his pack. Inside it was the jam and bread, just as he packed it. Mark took out the jam and lined them up on the grass. He took the bread, wrapped in a handkerchief, and placed that down as well. A rustle sounded behind him, interrupting his activities. He turned around to seeing Alisa standing there. She was clutching a carton of strawberries to her chest.

"H-hello Mark." She greeted. "Do you have an offering for the goddess as well?"

"Yeah." He answered happily. He suddenly felt proud to have brought the goddess's favorite kind of treat. Maybe Alisa would notice that. Like he had hoped, she crouched down next to him.

"Is that jam?" She asked. Mark nodded.

"Strawberry. Well, except this one, but that's for me."

"Where did you get it?" She asked.

"I made it." An expression of admiration passed over Alisa's face.

"You made it?" Proud, Mark bobbed his head up and down.

"I even grew the berries for them myself. It really isn't that hard." Alisa gazed at him in awe. Mark picked up one of the jars and held it towards her.

"Would you like one?" He offered. Alisa shook her head.

"I couldn't! Why it's for the goddess!" Mark laughed and held it out again.

"I have three- plus a ton more at home. Come on, take it." Hesitant, Alisa reached out her hand and took the jam.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"No problem!" Mark chirped, trying to conceal the glee in his voice. He took the other two jars and jumped up. "Shall we give our offerings together then?" He asked. Alisa nodded.

"One, two, three!" He cried, and the two tossed their strawberry products into the pond. A shimmering light came over the spot where they landed.

"Dum da da daaaa!" The goddess sang. Alisa stumbled back in shock.

"The- that's- the goddess…?" She gasped.

"Yeah, I know. I see her all the time." Mark said, unimpressed. Alisa looked at Mark.

"You have? But this is the first time she's come up when I threw an offering. Usually it just disappears." Mark shrugged. The goddess cleared her throat.

"Over here please, thank you." She chimed. "Now thank you both ever so much for your gifts! Why, I'm quite tickled I am!" Alisa, eyes wide, approached the goddess.

"Why- you appeared to us. Why haven't you ever before?" She asked. The goddess shrugged.

"Oh I come out every time Mark comes by. Why we're practically old chums! However your shock is understandable. I don't appear for anyone _but _Mark- well except for this girl one time, but she gave me a _fish,_ and well I couldn't have that. I thought only that nasty witch would dare to give me such trash." The goddess took a breath and then prattled on. "So, like I said, thanks for the gifts you two. Toodles!" The goddess snapped and disappeared. Alisa turned to look at Mark. There was a new sort admiration in her eyes that went farther than some homemade jam.

"You've met the Harvest Goddess?" She asked in awe. _More times than I'd care for_. Mark thought. But he didn't think it would be very wise to say that to someone like Alisa.

"Many times." He answered instead.

"Why Mark- I didn't know you were- I mean, you're _special._" She said, her eyes shining. Mark allowed himself a bashful grin.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." He shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back onto his heels. "So… if you want to try the jam, I brought some bread I made. I guess I thought I'd have some sort of picnic."

"Well I wouldn't want to put you out…."

"Not at all!" Mark cried. "Sit down." He sat next to his rucksack and unfolded the handkerchief containing the bread. Alisa couldn't help but stare at it. She wasn't used to everything being homemade.

"Well…." She said, and walked over. Hesitant, she sat down. Trying to hide the giant grin that was now spreading across his whole face, Mark cut the bread. He handed a piece to Alisa and dug inside his rucksack again. He pulled out two quarts of milk and gave one of them to Alisa.

"Why you have everything!" She exclaimed.

"Well I always tend to have something crazy in that bag of mine. It's like magic really, what with all it can hold. The Harvest Goddess blessed it for me a bit after I moved to the farm, so I guess there's bound to be several odd things in there. Seriously, I have an ax in this thing."

"You really are special." Alisa giggled. Mark couldn't tell whether she believed him about the bag or not. A bit of happy silence ensued as they both spread the jam on their bread. They ate happily, Alisa obviously impressed with his handiwork.

"When you get married Mark, I don't what your wife will do have to do. Why, you do the farming _and_ the cooking!" Mark felt the heat on his face when Alisa mentioned the word wife, and he hoped it wouldn't show.

"So," Mark began. He leaned back on one hand and took a swig of his milk. "how're you enjoying the island? And the…people on it." Alisa sighed happily.

"Oh it's wonderful. It's so peaceful here, and everyone is so nice… especially you." Alisa looked hungrily at the bread. "Would you mind… if I had another piece?" Mark smiled and cut another one from the loaf. A grin spread across her face.

"Oh thank you! I love sweets so this jam is just spectacular. It sounds silly you know. You'd think that a nun is the master of abstinence so that I couldn't have sweets or whatever, but…." Mark laughed.

"I don't exactly think that the Harvest Goddess in favor of you not eating stuff you like. I mean, have you _seen _her with those strawberries?" He joked. "Anyways, if you like sweets, I just got an ice cream maker. It works really well, but I haven't had anyone besides me to try it yet." Alisa perked up.

"Why ice cream is my favorite!" She cried.

"Really? I'll bring some over some time then." Mark wrapped up the bread and put it inside his rucksack. He took the empty milk cartons and leftover jam and put those away as well. Alisa jumped up.

"Come on! I can't pay you back for that wonderful meal- and showing me the Harvest Goddess- but I _do_ have something I can show you."

"What is that?" Mark asked.

"You have to see the windows! It's sunny, see?" Alisa grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him up. What felt like jolts of electricity ran up his arms at the touch. Her hand was soft and small. It fit perfectly inside his. Alisa ran towards the church, Mark stumbling along shocked.

When they arrived Alisa let go of his hand and pushed the doors open. Mark followed her inside and stopped in awe. The doors closed with a bang behind the two as they stared at the spectacle in front of them. If the windows looked pretty the first time Mark saw them, they were breathtaking now. The sun shone through the windows throwing the colors of the goddess's many forms across the whole building. They danced atop Mark and Alisa and the two stood rooted to the ground.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" She asked, breathless. Mark turned to look at her. The colors bounced off of her and her eyes were alight with passion. Mark felt a stab in his heart, like the pierce of Cupid's arrow. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her.

"Yes, it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mark made his way to the goddess pond hoping to see Alisa there. He stopped into the church to see Nathan instead.

"Why good afternoon Mark!" He greeted. Mark waved.

"Hi Nathan! Is Alisa here?" The man shook his head.

"I'm afraid she's busy at the moment. Is it something I can help with?" Mark shook his head.

"No, that's alright. I'll just go out and walk a bit." The priest nodded.

"Alright then, have fun."

"Thanks." Mark had hardly left the church when he heard a high pitched scream coming from the direction of the goddess pond. Mark set off in a panicked run. When he arrived he saw the back of a tall woman. The Harvest Goddess was screaming insults at her.

"How could you! Littering in my sacred pond. And of all things, _old boots! _Why only a witch like you would stoop so low as to do such a thing." A loud laugh emanated from the woman she was talking to.

"Oh goodness, you're so touchy. Honestly, all you have to do is throw them away with your all powerful magic!" The Harvest Goddess frowned.

"Maybe _you_ could do that, but such things are beneath me. Honestly, why you have to live here is beyond my extensive. If it was up to me, I'd…." Mark coughed and the goddess whipped her head over to look at him.

"Why Mark, I…." She began. At the mention of a name other then hers, the goddess's companion also turned. As she did her long blonde curls billowed in the wind. Her eyes were red and they seemed to stare right into his soul. She was beautiful, but in a different way than the celestial goddess or innocent Alisa. It was more of a dark beauty, like some sort of villainess. There seemed to be a tenderness in her eyes the first moment she saw Mark, but it disappeared in a moment. Mark blinked a few times, causing the woman to laugh. Her laugh was different then the goddess's high pitched one.

"Why are you staring farmer? Are you immobilized in awe of the Witch Princess's beauty?" She asked. The goddess scoffed.

"As if Mark would ever be attracted to the likes of you- he's entirely devoted to me!" Mark raised his eyebrows. He didn't remember ever stating his devotion to the goddess. "And besides, how can he find _you _beautiful when he knows me I'm obviously the far more attractive one of the two." The witch snorted.

"Oh is that so? I would beg to differ."

"Would you? Why I've won every celestial beauty poll since the beginning of time!"

"Aphrodite beat you." The witch retorted.

"Well the Greeks were dirty cheaters." Mark stared at the two. The detestation in their eyes seemed far too intense for an argument regarding something as shallow as beauty. It was like someone had muted the television and inserted some silly voice dub.

"Erm, guys- I mean… girls?" He asked. The two snapped their heads to face the farmer. "Don't you think that arguing about your own beauty is a bit… shallow?" For a moment silence occurred, but it disappeared nearly as quickly as it had begun. The goddess's eyebrow twitched for an instant before she burst out laughing.

"Of course you're right dear, we ought to have an actual _judge _for these things. A judge that wasn't, ahem, how should I say it- paid off?" She said, with a glance in the witch's direction.

"I did NOT pay off Osiris! He just prefers a girl with a brain."

"A brain? If by a brain you mean the same stuffing that you stick in your stupid bears then I have some news for you!"

"GUYS!" Mark cried. "I wasn't trying to start a beauty contest. I was just here to visit Alisa. Um, is she out? Or in- or you know, whichever."

"Alisa?" The Witch Princess asked. "You mean the priestess?" Mark nodded.

"Yeah, that one." The Harvest goddess shook her head.

"Oh no Mark, that's perfectly unacceptable. It's Sunday, she's far too busy kneeling on a stone floor paying respects to yours truly. She'll likely be doing that for the next few hours. You'll have to visit her another time." The witch princess scoffed

"Poor girl, being forced to honor you while you're doing nothing other than stuffing your face with strawberries. Now if her devotion lied with _me_ it would be an entirely different story."

"Well you weren't the one who ensured her happiness, now were you? _I_ on the other hand-" The two both began to talk at once, their words weaving through each other. Mark stepped back and gave a half hearted wave.

"I'll just… be off then. See you." He turned and ran, the two celestial voices ringing through the air behind him.

"I am just so lucky to be honored with the ability to see those two." He said to himself as he walked back into the town. There seemed to be a commotion in the town, as Mark spotted excited voices coming from a group of girls. Natalie, Lanna, and Sabrina were crowded around an ecstatic Julia.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Mark asked. The girls looked up at him and let out squeals of delight.

"Natalie heard Taro saying that Elliot was going to propose to Julia at the spring harmony festival tomorrow!" Lanna cried. Julia blushed deeply and nodded.

"It's true." Natalie piped in. "He's making her special cookies and everything!"Mark raised his eyebrows.

"Um, are you sure you should be telling Julia that? Shouldn't it be a surprise?" Natalie shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter much. A girl has a right to think her answer through, doesn't she?" Mark shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. I think a boy deserves to see the surprise and excitements on a girls face when he first pulls out the feather- don't you?" The girls all smiled at this, Julia letting out a particularly loud sigh.

"If that isn't the sweetest thing, Mark." She crowed, smiling at him. Sabrina frowned.

"Julia, you're getting engaged with Elliot. I don't think that you should be flirting with other boys." She whispered. Julia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not engaged _yet. _Besides." She gave Mark a smile. "I never said that I was saying yes."

"Julia!" Lanna barked. "You're only allowed one boy!" She looked up at Mark. "Would you mind helping me carry my fish home? I've caught a lot you see."

"Of course. These them?" Mark picked the bag up. "C'mon." Lanna blushed and ran to his side.

"I'll see you girls later then. Good luck on your engagement Julia!" She called. The two walked towards Lanna's house and Mark sighed.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Mark shook his head.

"Nothing really. Except that I've made contact with a lot of crazy girls today. They're a bit exhausting you know." Lanna laughed silently.

"Am I exhausting?" She asked. Mark studied her for a moment, and a smile spread across his face.

"The most!" He exclaimed. "Forcing me to carry your fishing and all that tedious stuff." Lanna's face fell.

"Mark- I didn't really force you… did I?" She asked, her brows furrowed with worry. The farmer let out a laugh and swung the bag of fish.

"Take a joke, will you Lanna? Of course not. You're okay." Lanna gave a small smile and ducked her head. She watched the two pairs of feet as they trudged towards her house.

"Mark?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you- I mean, are you giving any girls cookies for the harmony festival?" Mark stopped walking for a second. A thought flickered across his mind, causing him to grin. He tousled Lanna's hair.

"Now there's an idea Lan, now you're thinking! Here's your house. I've got to go now. See you tomorrow!" He handed to fish to Lanna and darted off.

The girl watched him run and raised a hand to him.

"See you tomorrow then." She whispererd.


End file.
